


#SkateInPeace

by 100demons



Series: skateBUSTERS [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons
Summary: The New York Times @nytimes・April 42017 World Champion figure skater #VictorNikiforov dies in car crash at 27. nyti.ms/29AEU01





	

Yuri’s just stepping out the shower, mindlessly going through his Instagram feed (he likes Phichit’s looped video of a smooth camel spin) when a text notification pops up onto the screen with a sharp vibration. 

 **Phichit Chulanont**  
Oh no, Yuri, did you hear? It’s all over the news right now. 

His phone vibrates again. 

 **Nishigori Yuuko**  
I’m so sorry, Yuri. Oh my god. This is just horrible. 

And again. 

 **Okukawa Minako-sensei**  
I can’t believe it. He was so young. I can’t believe he’s dead. We just watched him win on TV just yesterday. 

And one last time. 

 **MAINICHI SHIMBUN NEWS ALERT**  
BREAKING: Victor Nikiforov, World Champion figure skater, dies at 27 in major car crash in Tokyo on the way to the airport after winning fifth straight gold medal.

* * *

  
WORLDWIDE TRENDS

#1DWorldComebackTour  
#BeyonceDivorce  
#VictorNikiforov  
#skateinpeace  
#PPAP2 

The New York Times @nytimes・April 4  
2017 World Champion figure skater #VictorNikiforov dies in car crash at 27. nyti.ms/29AEU01 

Eric Smith @esmithtny・April 4  
He was the greatest figure skater, ever, full stop. You will be missed #VictorNikiforov #skateinpeace 

Leo de la Iglesias retweeted  
Guang-hong Ji @ghjiskate・April 4  
The thing I wanted most was to skate with Victor during my debut season…ah, so many regrets…#skateinpeace #VictorNikiforov 

Mila Babicheva @mbabicheva・April 4  
Picture of us joking around together during practice…he had the nicest laugh...#skateinpeace 

ISU Figure Skating @ISU_figure・April 5  
6x Russian National Champion, 5x World Champion, 5x GPF Gold Medalist, 3x European Champion, 2014 Sochi Olympic Champion. A legend, gone too soon. #VictorNikiforov 

Annie-me @anianiani・April 5  
what the fuck, we all thought 2016 was bad enough but 2017 is just like JOKE’S ON YOU LOSERS. 

 

* * *

 

It’s nearly ten at night and by all rights, Hasetsu Ice Castle should be long closed, the doors locked, the ice cold and empty. 

Yuuko’s waiting for him by the entrance, a ring of keys hanging in her hand. 

“Oh,” Yuri says. “I didn’t mean to-- to bother you. I didn’t come here to skate, exactly.” Except when he pulled his running shoes on, leaving the inn, the TV, his phone, and the never-ending looping cycle of Victor’s serene, smiling face beaming out from glowing blue screens, overlaid with horribly sentimental and tragic music, his feet had led him here, to the one place where he could be alone. 

“It’s alright,” Yuuko says, and her mouth curves in a tiny smile. “I couldn’t sleep and I had a feeling you couldn’t either. Takeshi-kun’s inside, getting the lights. Do you want to come in?” 

There’s a hard lump growing in Yuri’s throat, with jagged grooves like a peach pit, cutting into the tender skin of Yuri’s throat each time he tries to speak. Yuri nods. “There’s something I want to show you, actually,” he rasps, his voice hoarse and uneven. He tastes blood on his tongue. 

* * *

 

Golden Skate @goldenskate・April 9  
Japan’s top figure skater #YuriKatsuki skates moving tribute ‘stay close to me’ to #VictorNikiforov bit.ly/12A3KLM

 

* * *

 

“Yuri! Wake up! I need you to shovel the snow outside!” 

He drags himself out of unconsciousness, his head feeling eerily hollow and stuffed full of cotton. Snow? Isn’t it April already? How could it be snowing… Yuri forces himself upright, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he fumbles around for his glasses on the nightstand with the other. His gaze absently passes over the weird haze sitting on the foot of his bed as he shoves his glasses onto his face, leaning over his side to look out the window. There’s a solid ten or twelve centimeters piled up in the front courtyard, and more still flurrying down from the gloomy dark clouds overhead. 

“Seriously?” Yuri mutters. “We’re nearly halfway through April and it’s snowing! Maybe it’s some kind of effect of global warming…” He settles back into bed, pushing the staticky curtains away from his head. 

“Hi!” Victor Nikiforov beams at him, sitting cross-legged and _naked_ on top of Yuri’s blankets. 

Yuri shrieks. 

Victor doesn’t look fazed at all as he stretches one very, very long arm out. “I’m going to help you win the Grand Prix Finals this year as your coach!” 

“But--but--” Yuri’s not sure what bothers him more: that Victor Nikiforov is sitting in front of him, completely, utterly naked, or the fact that he’s dead. “How are you even alive?” he sputters, shielding his eyes with one hand. Both. Definitely both. 

“Oh no, still dead. I’m a ghost,” Victor says, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. “And I’m going to haunt you until you win, Yuri.”


End file.
